Reactors are a type of circuit component that increases and decreases voltages. Reactors are used in converters mounted on vehicles such as hybrid cars.
For example, JP 2013-055364A discloses a reactor structure (reactor) in which a reactor (assembly) including a coil and a core (magnetic core) is accommodated in a casing, wherein the reactor is fixed to the casing by using a stay member (support portion) fixed to the casing and a resin (sealing resin portion) with which the casing is filled. The stay member exerts pressure from above on an exposed portion of the core exposed from the coil. The casing is filled with the resin such that the entire reactor is embedded.
If the support portion presses the exposed portion of the core from above, the support portion is in contact with the exposed portion, so that the assembly can be firmly fixed to the casing. However, if the support portion is in direct contact with the core, a stress may be applied to the core when vibrations occur due to magnetostriction or the like of the core during an operation of the reactor, and thus the core may be damaged. Furthermore, since the support portion is fixed to the casing, the support portion functions as a transmission path of vibrations from the core to the casing, and thus noise may increase.
The present invention was made in view of these circumstances, and it is an object thereof to provide a reactor in which it is possible to suppress damage to a core thereof accompanying vibrations during an operation of the reactor and to reduce noise, while fixing an assembly of a coil and the core to a casing.